Traverse Town
Traverse Town is the first playable world in Kingdom Hearts game outside of Destiny Islands. A quaint little town, Traverse Town is made up of destroyed worlds, similar to End of the World. Survivors of destroyed world can take shelter here. Squall Leonhart, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Merlin from Hollow Bastion, the Fairy Godmother, Pongo & Perdita, Pinocchio and Geppetto are notable residents. Huey, Dewey and Louie own the item shop, while Cid owns the accessory shop and later sells Gummi Blocks. Merlin allows Sora to train with his magic, and the Fairy Godmother unlocks Summons. The town's Keyhole is located in the Second District's water fountain. Kingdom Hearts After the destruction of Destiny Islands, Sora ends up in Traverse Town. He is awoke by Pluto and ventures out into the town, eventually meeting Leon whom he fights. Sora passes out and finds himself in a hotel where he meets Yuffie and learns about the Keyblade and the Heartless, while next door, Aerith explains the same to Donald and Goofy. Heartless attack, causing Sora and Leon to fight off the attacking Heartless. Leon tells Sora to don't worry about the attacking Soilder Heartless and find there leader. Sora goes to the Third District. Donald and Goofy above him, are blown off a balcony and land on Sora. The three battle and defeat numerous Soldiers and The Guard Armor Heartless. The three become companions and leave to find Riku, Kairi and King Mickey. They return multiple times, Sora reuniting with Riku and sealing the Keyhole, meeting Merlin and the Fairy Godmother, and also when a saved Kairi gives Sora her lucky charm. When the worlds are restored after the defeat of Ansem, the fate of Traverse Town is unknown, as its residents return to their worlds. Chain of Memories A memory-created version of Traverse Town is the first world Sora visits while in Castle Oblivion, as this is where Marluxia teaches Sora how to fight within the castle. He meets Leon and the others. They don't recognise Sora, but somehow remember his name. Aerith tells Sora near the end of the visit that she and everyone else may be nothing but a pigment in Sora's memory. Leon and the others help him fight Heartless nonetheless. Kingdom Hearts: Coded Traverse Town has been confirmed to appear in the new game, Kingdom Hearts: Coded. A virtual Sora will meet King Mickey here. The Town's Structure Traverse Town is similar to a Victorian-age town. It is divided into three districts. First Disctrict The First District is the most peaceful one, without the presence of Heartless. This is were most survivors of Heartless attacking and destroying worlds mostly be. The most notable places are the accessory shop, run by Cid; the item shop run by Huey, Dewey and Louie, a synthesizing shop run by Moogles on top of Cid's shop. There is also a restaurant with automatically self-lighting candles, witch can only be burned out by the Blizzard spell. There is also Geppetto's house, witch doesn't appear until you defeat the Monstro level. There's also side quest in obtaining postcards, each granting different prizes respectively. The mailbox is close to the third districts door, it has a long tongue sticking out of it. Heartless Only shadows appear in the first district, and they only appear there after exploring all three districts of Traverse Town for the first time after meeting Cid in the accessory shop. They stop appearing here after you fight Leon. Second District The Second District is infested with Heartless, but is relatively peaceful. Notable locations include the clock workshop and the clock tower, were a bell can be rung 3 times to reveal the keyhole. The rather pointless shoe shop, and the home of Pongo and Perdita. The hotel here is often invaded by Heartless (and the hotel clerk hides behind some curtains). Behind the hotel is a back alley which leads to the sewers and a secret cave where Leon does his training. Sora receives Kairi's lucky charm here, as well as the Oathkeeper Keyblade. The world's keyhole is also located in the second district after you defeat Opposite Armor. Third District The Third District is overrun with Heartless. This is were the battle withGuard Armor occurs. The third district has a sort of plain teal look. Notable areas is the vacant house next to the second districts door, were Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Kairi (who doesn't appear until you defeat the hollow bastion level the first time) stay. The main area in the third district is somewhat like a arena. The most notable part in the third district is the Golden statue of Lady and the Tramp, the part of the movie when they are eating pasta and are about to kiss. There is also a door with a flame on it witch leads to a dark area were Merlin and The Fairy Godmother resides. There is also a small ally were a Blue Trinity mark is, a small ledge were Donald and Goofy are blown off by a few Soldier Heartless, and a power shorted cable witch unlocks the third to first districts door. It can be activated by the Thunder spell. The third district only contains one postcard. Heartless * Shadow * Soldier * Large Body * Red Nocturne * Blue Rhapsody * Yellow Opera * Green Requiem * Air Soldier * Guard Armor(boss) * Opposite Armor(boss) After locking Hollow Bastion, several stronger types of heartless appear * Search Ghost * Darkball * Wyvern * Defender Side Quest Traverse Town also includes a side quest to collect different postcards. By storing them in the post vault in the First District, Sora will receive different rewards for each postcards stored. Postcards in Traverse Town # Hit the fan in the Item Shop. It may take a few tries since the fan itself is not lock on-able. # On the roof top of Cid's accessory shop, reachable via High Jump and Glide. # Next to Boot's and Shoes, Second District. # Activate Blue Trinity mark near the item shop. # Open the blue safe behind Cid's accessory shop after fighting Leon(first encounter) # Use Thunder in the exposed wires in the 3rd district. Go to the now activated Gizmo Shop(Second District) and step on the three buttons to get 2 postcards. You must check the clock to get them. # After defeating Guard Armour, climb the ladder to the side of Gizmo Shop, jump from roof to roof to the window entrance to the Third District. Target Lock is needed to obtain the postcard. # Item Synthesis Shop, examine the wall where there are messages. # Examine the small pot shelf in Gepetto's House, only obtainable after finishing Monstro's storyline. *Total amount of postcards: 10 Category: Worlds